Carguero ligero VCX-100
|coste= |modificado= |sistemasmod= |largo=43.9 metros |envergadura=34.2 metros |altura=14.5 metros |masa= |aceleracion= |mglt= |velatmos=1,025 kphStar Wars Rebels: Head to Head |maniobrabilidad= |motor=*Motores principales (2)Un Nuevo Despertar *Motores secundarios (2) |hipermotor=*Clase 2''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *Clase de respaldo 14''Dawn of Rebellion'' |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor=Equipado |potenciasalida= |energía= |escudo= |casco= |sensor= |blanco= |navegacion= |avionica= |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento=2 torretas láser duales de CIC''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' |complementos=1 caza estelar auxiliar serie VCX |muelle= |escape= |tripulación= |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros=6 |carga= |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento=Un mes |soportevital= |comunicaciones= |otros=Altavoz externo |funciones=*Carguero *TransporteStar Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber |armada= |flota= |propietarios= |comandante= |primer uso= |primera vista= |retirado= |batallas= |destruido= |afiliacion=*Espectros *Célula Fénix *Alianza para Restaurar la RepúblicaRogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars **Flota de la Alianza **Grupo Massassi }} El carguero ligero VCX-100 fue uno de los diseños de cargueros de la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana. Un ejemplo muy notable de este modelo fue el Espíritu, un VCX-100 modificado. Características [[Archivo:Hera Syndulla VCX-100 XWM.png|left|thumb|250px|El Espíritu disparando su torreta dorsal a un crucero Imperial.]] Basado en el Espíritu, el VCX-100 tiene cuartos para dormir y tal vez incluso una galera. Su armamento comprendía una torreta dorsal y una torreta frontal, esta última controlada por un artillero en su asiento o desde la cabina, así como un lanzatorpedos. La bahía de carga y la rampa de entrada principal del VCX-100 se ubicaron principalmente en la parte delantera del carguero, debajo de la torreta delantera. Los VCX-100 también tenían una ranura entre sus motores principales, en la que podía acoplarse un caza estelar auxiliar serie VCX. También estaba equipado con una abrazadera de carga magnética en su revestimiento ventral, capaz de contener varios contenedores a granel. Historia El Espíritu era uno de esos VCX-100, pilotado por Hera Syndulla. En el 0 ABY, fue partícipe de la Batalla de Scarif. Apariciones *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 3'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''Club Penguin Star Wars Rebels Takeover'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: A New Hero'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' * * * * *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Carguero ligeros VCX-100 Categoría:Clases de cargueros serie VCX Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde